Shining light of Uzumaki Clan
by WolfWarior
Summary: Uzumaki Akane is orphan in Konoha which is prospering under rule of Yondaime Hokage, will she discover the truth about her heritage? She must discover many secrets revolving around along with becoming strongest ninja ever. Fem Naru, AU, Prepare for many mindblowing things


In the village of Konoha lies small orphanage full of orphans after Kyuubi attack, it have been already five years from the attack and village still did not recover properly. Only reason village still stood as strongest one from Big Five is because of Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato who defeat Kyuubi by sealing it inside of his own son Senju Nawaki. This child who is son of Yondaime Hokage and one of the Sannin Senju Tsunade and is last hope of Senju clan is celebrated as hero, hero for holding Kyuubi and because village believe that he will become her greatest hero with power of strongest Bijuu behind him. None know what happened that night five years ago, only one who knows the truth is Yondaime and Kyuubi but both of them are silent, each other for their own reason.

Inside of already mentioned orphanage is one special orphan. Born on 10th October, five years old is listening to her fellow orphans Uzumaki Akane story about great Sannin of Konoha. Rest of the world would tell you that greatest one was Orochimaru before he was killed by Yondaime for his experiments on children or Senju Tsunade Princess of Konoha but for these lonely souls greatest one is Jiraiya for he like them was also orphan, alone just by himself he raised from being deadlast to the title of Sannin. Uzumaki Akane was one weird child, her bright long red hair along with her round face looked little like a tomato. Of course, Kami has mercy on the poor soul who called her tomato. That is also another reason why she stood up from the rest of orphans, for her rage can be great like the mightiest storm or flow slowly like river. But reason, why she is unlike the other, is her will, will which such little child should, not posses, her will which can bend strongest metal, her will which in the end will allow her to raise as strongest one, she will raise so strong that even gods will acknowledge her.

As she was listening to the story about great heroes who saved Konoha and protect them she finally decided. "THATS IT" she shouted full of happiness. Every single one it the room were watching at source of the scream. When she finally had their attention she grinned which along with her whisker marks on her face allow her to look like little vixen "I decided now, I will become ninja greatest one ever" she told them with her bluest eyes to ever seen full of inner fire. Older kids were looking at her like she was stupid because they tried to become a ninja but road of the ninja is hard one and when you are alone it is even harder. Youngers were looking at her with joy not fully understanding what it is about.

Matron looked at her with kind smile "Akane being ninja is dangerous even more for girl, why would you want to become one" she tried reason with child to not let her follow same path as her, because in her ninja career she was injured and dropped from forces. She certainly did not want such fate for this little girl.

But Akane already decided. "But I must" suddenly her hairs looked like they were glowing and her voice were full of determination. "For I will not become ninja for myself but for others, For I will become strongest one ever so i could protect everyone, for when more people return home to their family there will be fewer orphans like us. That's I swear on my life, I will become strongest and protect everyone and that's... that's a promise of lifetime" she finished with a whisper and kind smile on her face and at that moment everyone believed that she will hold her word. Because orphans are different they do not have family or big house or pockets full of money only thing that orphans have is their word and that is for them most sacred thing.

Even Matron, when she was her eyes, she was her eyes believed her she smiled at her "You know what Akane? I believe in you and I hope that you will hold your word." Never in her life she saw such eyes as this little girl. Her eyes full of happiness even when she is alone, her eyes full of the determination even when there are no parents to praise her for good work and her strong will which will make it possible.

Akane smiled at her "Thank you all, I will make you proud for even if We fell alone we have each other and that is something which I will cherish forever" she then run from room to begin her road as ninja.

* * *

After few minutes of planning her ninja training, she realized that she have no idea what to do. Academy is for 8 years old childrens what will she do for three years? She needs something to make her stronger she needs something special but what? As if someone answered her pleas weird tattoo glowed on her hand and there was a cloud of smoke after smoke disappear and on her hands lie letter. Slowly she opened it her mind full of question as she started reading.

_Happy birthday my precious daughter_

_I wrote you this letter because I know that I will not survive today. I am sorry that I left you alone but know that I loved you dearly. You are my most precious thing my dear Akane you are everything I ever wanted. I am sorry that I died the day you were born I cannot tell you why because you are still too young but you will find out in the future. It hurts so much to wrote you this letter because I know that I will not be able to hold you anymore, I will not to the able to teach you how to be girl, how to beat boys and how to be great ninja. I am sorry for so many things, but also I am happy because I had you, you are my daughter and you carry my will, my strength and my burden and that is why I as your mother will believe in you, became strong Akane, become strongest for your mother believe in you. I will always love my precious daughter and I will be always proud of you no matter what happen. My time is coming to end I just wanted to congratulate you on your birthday._

_Goodbye my precious_

_Uzumaki Kushina your always loving mother_

_P.S.: There is Uzumaki Temple in Konoha goes there for only Uzumaki can enter there you will found how to became strong_

_P.S.S : I know that you will probably ask question about you father but truth is that you are only mine and mine alone I once fall in love but there was mistake, but I had you for that I am happy because you are my beautiful daughter._

As she finished letter tears started falling from her eyes, because finally she know that her mother loved her and that is the source of her happiness but knowledge that her Mama is dead is hard to her. She always hoped that her Mama is alive and that she will come for her but know she knows for certain that she is alone. Her Father is not important for her, maybe little but not enough and that is why she decided that she will make her Mama proud because she is her daughter she will become strong not only for fellow orphans, but also for her mother. Her dear Mama who is dead left her hopes and her will for her that is why she cannot fail, that is why she will make her proud because she is Uzumaki Akane daughter of Uzumaki Kushina.

Slowly she drifted to the land of dreams where she can be with her mother. Maybe it is an illusion but for tonight she will let it make her happy because tomorrow sun will rise again and she will start her training. Thanks to her mother.

As she was already sleeping there was mere remnant of power, illusion probably but maybe something stronger because in her room stood red-haired woman who looked like that Miss from her dreams she touch her head and slowly kissed her on forehead. "Happy Birthday my beautiful daughter."

Akane smiled in her sleep "Thank you for everything Mama" she spoke from he sleep.

* * *

Next day we can find Akane wandering through Konoha looking Uzumaki Temple, it should not be extra hard so why the hell is she so lost? Where the hell is she, by the way? Never in her life she was in this part of Konoha it looked so old as she was walking her eyes on the road she noticed red spiral on the ground as she was looking around she saw another she was following trial paved by red spirals on the road when she finally come to probably one of the oldest building in Konoha. There hidden by the great amount of dust was same spiral as on the road, but this one was bigger than her.

Slowly she walked to the door and as she opened the door and walked inside she had this feeling like she walked through curtains. She was not sure what was it maybe barrier? There was not time to think about it as she started notice inside. She looked with wide eyes because, everything was so old there was probably nothing useful. She was, of course, sad because of it, after all, this is probably everything which belonged to her mother and when she saw everything in such bad shape tears started fall down her face.

"Do not cry young Uzumaki for our legacy is hidden from greedy eyes and only Uzumaki can found it" Akane was now freaked out. There was some voice inside and she was certain that she was alone, maybe it was a ghost? She shivered hard after all who would not fear ghost? You cannot touch them and they can touch you is utterly horrible. Slowly she found the courage and started walking where she heard a voice.

"You are on the good way young Uzumaki follow your heart and you will find what your heart desire." This is starting to be creepy. What her heart desire? What is it? Maybe money? recognition? ... no, it is probably her desire to protect everyone, even if she is without family she will make new and she will protect them to the day she dies. Suddenly she know where to go and started to walk to the next room where all old books were.

"Good answer young Uzumaki remember family is most important thing and your desire to protect them is really great." It this some kind of test for her? As she finally stood in the middle of the room she noticed how many books were here. She walked to one bookshelf and picked the book and saw that inside was nothing. She picked up another and again nothing are they all blank?

"Know that knowledge is power but do not forget to train you body. It is all about balance, Ying and Yang, light and darkness, love and hate what will you choose young Uzumaki?" Now she knows for certain that this is some kind of test. She thought about it for few minutes, after all, this too big gamble, god knows what will happen if she gives this weird voice wrong answer.

"I will train my body to the point where my hands will give up, but my heart will carry me behind boundaries of body, I will study every night that my eyes will hurt but my will to protect everyone will carry me to the sky, I will become light in the darkness so I could carry everyone hate, for maybe from the love the hate is born but love can also heal hatred that is my answer, I will stand as beacon of humanity and I will protect these who I cherish that I promise and I never go back on my word." She answered and again her hair seemed to glow for a moment and she could swear that that voice smiled inside of the darkness.

"You are really special child. Know that even when your heart is pure you carry hatred inside of you. You are fighting against it even now, remember never give up and protect these who you cherish Akane Uzumaki you are allowed to find out greatest knowledge in all Elemental Nations." After the voice finished talking she knows which book she need to take. After she opened her she saw their red spiral and after moment Akane along with the book disappear.

* * *

Akane found herself in... room? As she was still holding book from Uzumaki Temple she started looking around. Everything looked so nice and cozy, there were several desks along with expensive chairs and so many and many books as she come close to one she saw her name _Everything about chakra _She opened it and saw that this one was not fake as in previous room, she put book back and started roaming room. She noticed that there is several weapons along with armor which looked like from previous era when samurai were roaming land. Slowly she walked through unimagible amount of books, there was everything what she ever want, she finally found how to become strong. This belong to her family, everything here is will of Uzumaki Clan.

"How the hell am I supposed to know where to start ?" She asked herself not expecting answer.

"It will my pleasure to offer you my assistance Hime" spoke voice behind here, as she turned around she saw there stand woman with pink hair and blue eyes, she noticed that her figure would make many mans drooling mess and also she was wearing maid outfit and shackles on her hands, seriously what the hell is she. So of course Akane done only reasonable thing she could

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GHOOOOST" she started screaming bloody murder and running around, after all she is still little child. After 15 minutes running around and throwing panic she finally slow down "Ok who the hell are you ?" she asked her, after all, this is her place so who the hell she think is she doing here.

Said person tilted her head when she finally answered "My name is Virgo princess and I was created by Uzumaki Clan as Guide for future generations I carry knowledge of everything what is deposit here along with what was taken."

This made Akane finally relaxed, so what was she some kind of created intelligence? Who knows but she call her princess none called her like that, most times someone stupid enough to call her tomato, poor soul traumatized beyond relief.

"Umm... Virgo where exactly are we ?" she asked in confusion after all that book teleported her somewhere.

"This is Uzumaki Clan Vault, every single piece of knowledge which Uzumaki Clan possess is here along with their weapons and armor and it is placed in the pocket dimension where only true Uzumaki can enter."

Righ now Akane smiled so bright that it nearly splitted her face in half. Everything here belong to her clan she can use it all such great knowledge, she must teach herself everything what is deposited here after all she must make her Clan and Mama proud. She smiled with excited for what future will bring.


End file.
